Ain't No Other Man
by paper n pen
Summary: Gleam. Gold. Ring. Ring finger. "Good morning Mrs. Uchiha" Silence. "What the eff did I do last night?" AU
1. Good morning

Standard disclaimer posted here...right on this spot.

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**

**Chapter 1: Good morning**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Stupid, annoying clock!"

A pillow seen being thrown at the location of the alarm clock.

Snuggle deeper. Sigh.

10 minutes later

Beep

Beep

Beep

Movements under the thick comforter.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Arg!" Sakura stood up abruptly. Unfortunately for her, this made her head even more to ache.

_Great. Just great. EFFING GREAT_

"How many did I drink last night?" She murmured to herself.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Shut up already!"

Silence

"Wow! I didn't know that would work." Sighed.

She looked at her surroundings.

_A motel?! _

Definitely a motel with those cheap furniture and stuffs.

Something gleamed on her hand. Shifting her attention to it, at first, never understanding what was on her ring finger.

_Ring_

She played with it, thinking what the heck is the ring on her ring finger mean.

Gold

Ring

Ring finger

_Wedding ring?_

"What the eff did I do last night?!"

Eyed the ring dangerously.

Gleam.

Something moved at where the harmless alarm clock lies.

More like SOMEONE.

She turned her attention to that someone.

Smirk.

Blink.

Silence.

Gleam on his ring finger.

Slowly. She painstakingly moved her sight to it.

Gleam.

Gold.

Ring.

Ring finger.

_Is that what I think it is?_

Attention back to that someone holding the alarm clock.

_So that is why the clock went silent. And here I thought I have some superpowers._

Said someone went near her.

Blink.

Smirk.

Silence.

"Good morning –

_Sexy voice_

- Mrs. Uchiha"

Silence.

_Hold up! Mrs?!_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

AN: Nothing informative...for now... Update will be depending on the reviews

xoxo

Review are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul


	2. Say Whaaat!

Looking for ways to own Naruto...

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**

"_Ouch" Sakura tried to stretch her body. Wrong move._

_SORE. In every single part._

_Shifted uncomfortably on the bed._

_PAIN. Even to the parts she thought pain receptors wouldn't exists._

_Sakura moved, trying to find the best position for her to feel more at ease with her aching body._

_Only finding none._

"_What the hell?"_

"_Sore?" Itachi leaned on the door looking at her intently. "We can buy Ibuprofen at the pharmacy. It is just a couple of blocks away from here."_

_Sakura open her mouth to speak then closed again._

_Confusion._

_Blink._

_Stare._

_Enlightenment. _

"_How many times did we -"_

_Silence._

_Twitch._

"_Oh," She laughed, "You were just joking. I thought that was for real. Wow! The great Itachi joking, never knew th- _

"_Where?" He seriously asked while looking oh so good with just a towel to cover what needs to be covered_

"_I beg your pardon." She said looking confused at what he just asked. "I didn't quite understand what you are tr - _

"_You asked how many times, I asked where to be specific." He explained in a tone of an adult explaining to a child. "On the bed? Sofa? Floor?" He asked while pointing with his toothbrush for emphasis._

_Blink._

_Enlightenment._

_Oh dear lord. _

_Smirk._

"_Don't bother answering that." She blushed furiously at just the thought. "Forget I even asked such a thing."_

"_Aa." He turned back to the bathroom intending to brush his teeth, giving her a good view of his back._

_Red lines._

_Long red lines._

_And small little ones._

_Commonly known as scratch marks._

"_Damn"_

* * *

**Chapter II: Say Whaaat?!**

"Shame on you!" Sakura pointed her index finger to her husband. "Shame on you! You you you --"

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked while trying to overtake the van infront of them.

"--despoiler of innocence --"

Swerve sharply to the right.

"Unspeakable --" Her body pressed to the seat due to the acceleration, "Will you please slow down! We are not in a drag race."

"Aa" He slowed down to just a little. A LITTLE. To pacify her. "Where were you," he paused for effect, "Aa, unspeakable"

"Conceited bastard -

Stomach grumbling.

Silence.

"There is a diner just around the corner," he pointed to the place, "we can eat there if you want."

"Okay." She looks at the simple diner that offers the best meals in the country. Well, that was what the sign said. Sighed contently, patiently waiting to get to the place. Momentarily forgetting their argument.

Momentarily.

"I am not yet finished!" She glared back to her husband. "You're a kidnapper who is so vile enough to force me to marry you!"

Silence.

Itachi maneuvering the car on the parking lot.

Engine turned off.

Silence.

"You proposed." He finally said.

Blink.

Stare.

"I would never do such a thing!" Points her index finger almost poking his left eye.

Silence.

"No," he said shaking his head negatively, "I'll take that back. I used the wrong term."

Blink.

"It is more like," pregnant pause, "more like in the lines of you demanded." Finally finding the right word, he opened the door then looked back at her if she is about to get out also.

Stiff at her seat.

"Aa". He closed the door then went to the other side to open it for her. Grab her wrist gently and led her out of the car.

_Demanded._

"I just provided the means to get to the place." He continued.

Blurry memory._ Shiny-looking jet. And later, black sedan. Also shiny. _

"You were even the one who picked the chapel."

They stood by the entrance of the diner. Just staring at each other.

Hazy, broken, lots of gray area memory.

_Pleasurable love chapel. _

_Hearts and little cupids surround the name._

_Weird-looking man sweeping the floor._

_Same weird-looking man, made even more weirder with what he is wearing, infront of them with a bible in hand._

_Said person uttering the words 'you may kiss the bride'_

"Pleasurable love chapel!" She said in disbelief.

"Aa" So, she finally remembered.

"Let's get inside now." He opened the door and led her to a table beside the window where they can see the town. After eating, he decided, they would be heading back to Konoha. Out of impulse last night, they flew to this state (popular for giving the most quick legal marriage ceremony) without even checking if the jet has enough fuel for a roundtrip. Having faith to his competent pilot, he believes that they could get back there before his 3 o clock meeting.

After getting settled at their seats, the two of them facing each other, he signaled the waitress for her to take their orders.

"What can I get you?" She asked while handing them the menus.

She eyed Itachi while waiting for their order. Findings him extremely attractive, she tried to flirt with him only to fail miserably.

"Coffee" He said not even bothering to look at the girl. "And for my wife - " He let the sentence hang for Sakura to fill not knowing what she wants.

Silence.

Still in shock.

"Ham omelets and," he looks again at her for clues at what kind of beverage to order, "orange juice." He finally said.

He hands her back the menu and motioned his hand to leave them in private.

"Pleasurable love chapel" She said again.

"You're the one who picked it, not me." He said while he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"You never bothered to stop me?!" She asked in dread.

"It's actually good compared to the others we saw," he tried to explain, "even thought the name is a bit," he looked for the right term to say, finding none, "odd."

Her face in utter disbelief.

"Can't believe my wedding took place in a chapel called pleasurable love." She just laughed at the predicament they are in.

"It's not so bad." He said.

For the first time in 7 long years, he looked at her, trying to study her. She grew into a beautiful woman. No question about that. Still the same (even the temper she is known to have) girl he knew.

Strikingly beautiful eyes. _What was their story? His idiot brother and Sakura?_

Innocent face but with a promise of a woman inside. _I'll know it in time._

Sakura also eyed her husband and compared him from what she can remember when they were little. She used to have a crush on him, always following him around.

_Now, I can see that they are truly different in everything. Even in the aura they have. You would even know who the more responsible one is._

She can see now the stress he is having due to the lines below his eyes. So, work is now taking a toll on his face. But he is still handsome as before. No, ever more than before. He has the aura of a person in authority never to be disobeyed.

The waitress broke their thoughts when she set down their meals. After asking if they still need anything else, she left them to enjoy their meal.

Sakura looked at her omelets then cut it into bit size pieces.

"How did this happened?" Sakura started.

Silence.

Itachi contemplating how to answer the question.

"Sasuke's wedding." He stated. He looked at her face for signs of reaction. It is clearly seen at her face that she fully regained her memory.

Silence.

Two words.

_Sasuke's wedding_

Just two words and everything came rushing back.

Every single detail.

* * *

**AN:** Is there a Las vegas like place in the Naruto world? I can't name a place which is like that in Naruto. Lets just call it Las vegas like smiles for now.

**Thank you's:** XxXxtemariXdeidarxXxX, blossomnightxoxo, hakuisagirl, Lina Ben, chiharuSAICHI, Miss Ligenza, LitoxShorty, ottawa, ArjunaAnja, Metalicneko, JingYee

Again, update will be depending on the reviews.

xoxo

Reviews are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul.


	3. My penthouse, no arguments

No luck in looking for ways to own Naruto…

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**

"_Well, well, well" the redhead bride muttered while heading her way to a certain pink haired lady._

"_Sa-ku-ra"_

"_Hmm?" Sakura turned to look at the person calling her. _

_Karin._

"_Can't believe you'll be showing here," Karin arrogantly said, "in my lovely wedding reception." She looked at her, eyeing from the top of her pink hair up to the stilettos she is wearing._

_Glare._

"_Speechless, I see."_

"_If I remember it correctly, I was invited here." Sakura gained her spark. "It would be rude if I don't come."_

"_Right." She answered. "Having fun in my wedding?" Emphasizing on the wedding._

"_Yes, feeling very ecstatic" she said with a hint of sarcasm. She looked at someone who may help her in the mess she is in. _

_None. _

_Where are her friends when she needs them?_

"_Well," the red head continued, "aren't you gonna congratulate me?" _

_"Now, who is the greatest girl?" Smiling brightly, she holds her three fingers infront of them to count why she is one. "Became one of the rich and famous with my modeling career, got even MORE rich and famous starting today and the days that will come, and lastly, having one of the most coveted family names."_

"_Congratulation," she silkily smiled, "Mrs. Uchiha." She looked directly at her eyes. _

_"I know, I know. There is a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

"_And may I thank you also?"_

"_For what dear Ms. Haruno?" Smirk._

"_If not for you," She put her finger on her chin and smiled, "I wouldn't have known what a lying, cheating bastard, Sasuke really is. Thank you for taking him away."_

_Meow._

_Cat fight lurking in the corner._

"_Careful, careful Sakura," she gave her head a shake, "you are sounding a bit bitter."_

_"You got it all wrong, I really am thankful." _

_The red head eyed Sakura, weighing if it is worth it to start a fight or not. "What will happen now to the sweet popular Sakura?" Tilting her head to the left, "will be forever gone, overshadowed by Karin Uchiha. I really love happy endings"_

"_Do you know dear Mrs. U-chi-ha" She sighed. "Something that starts in a bad way, always ends up in a, I don't know, bad endings?"_

"_What are you implying princess?"_

"_Just giving you an advice," She smiled politely, "Once a cheater, always a cheater. Don't forget how you got him. Two-timing. He might also do that to you."_

"_Really?" _

_Silence._

"_Don't worry Ms. Haruno." She started, "I know how to handle my man." Finally catching the sight of her husband, she gave him a beckoning wave. _

_Mentally laughs._

_What a stupid thing to say. Especially if that man is an Uchiha._

"_Karin, the best slut in town loses her flavor when a new one arrives." Dismisses the red head's deadly glare, "Careful, I heard there is a new model coming." Smiles sweetly. _

_Tension filling the spaces between the two. _

_Tension so thick, people near them gets suffocated. _

"_I think you need to research more on new techniques, no harm in doing that right? The new girl might have something up in her sleeves. And before you know it, you'll be thrown aside, like a piece of garbage."_

_Any second now._

"_I told you, don't worry about m-- "_

"_The best are not forever the best." _

_Three._

_"They are replaced by new and fresher ones."_

_Two._

_"I wouldn't be betting that you'll be forever there."_

_One._

_"You're on the top... for now, until the new flavor comes into town."_

_And so... _

_...the epic battle between two growling cats begins._

"_Why you – _

"_Hey." _

_Wait, on second thought._

_Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the balcony, never giving a second look at the bride. _

_Said bride completely forgotten._

_"Who are you talking to forehead girl?" The blonde asked while leading her into the crowded room, out to the balcony. "She looks like a bitch."_

_"The Uchiha wife."_

_"Oh, what's her name again?"_

_Sakura never bothered answering the question. She just allowed her bestfriend to drag her out where their friend, Neji and Hinata, are waiting. She decided then and there that she would, just for one night, drink like there is no tomorrow. _

_And for the raging war?_

_Ah, it wasn't so epic after all._

**Chapter III: Yours small, mines bigger, we will live at my penthouse. No arguments.**

The jet landing smoothly on the airstrip and is currently taxiing to a stop.

"Sakura." He whispered at the pink haired girl nestled on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Burrows deeper.

"Sakura." Gentle shake. "We are already here."

"Hmm." Her hands tightened at his waist. "Five more minutes." She bargained.

Sigh.

"Sakura." He gently untangled himself from her. Gaining her attention, he explained that he has a meeting he needs to attend to and that his driver will just have to drive her to her apartment.

They agreed that they will be having some take out dinner at her unit. After giving a kiss at her forehead, he went his way to where ever he needs to go to.

ooOOoo

After settling her things on the coffee table, she went to the phone and listened to her messages.

1. Her mother figure, Tsunade, worried.

2. Naruto, asking loudly where the hell she is. And to call her back.

3. Ino, screaming her lungs out, demanding to call at once.

4. Ino, threatening to kill her if they ever see each other again.

5. Hinata, worried, asking her to call back when she get home.

6. Ino, usual screaming.

Temari...Shika...

The list goes on. Yup, this is what will happen after disappearing for one night.

_What will be their reactions if they will know what really happened?_

The shrill ring of the phone broke her train of thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Forehead!" The person on the other end heavily sighed, relieved that her friend is already at home. "You don't know how worrie--I can't believe you just did that!"

Here goes the nagging.

"Don't you ever do that again. We thought something bad happened to you! You should have said something before going."

"Ino -"

"Don't interrupt! I. Am. Not. Finished!"

Sighed.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you want me to come to your condo right? I know, I have to be going to Greece right now, but if you need me there, I could postpone the photoshoot. "

"Nothing bad happened to me. I am not hurt. I am A-Ok. I don't need to go to the hospital. No, I don't want you here in my unit. You should be heading your way to the airport. No, you cannot postpone the photoshoot. It is unethical. " She toyed with the tassels of the pillow.

"I'm sorry for what I did, it's wrong and I won't do it again." _What am I? A five-year old kid?_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _Mother._

"Ok, that's good." Shouting at the background, Ino screaming 'about to be finished'. "Look, I got to go. Will be gone for atleast a month, two months tops. Take care okay?"

Ino, who has been modeling since 16 and being the current 'It girl' required to be in different country for photoshoots. Thus, having her going to Greece. They have been best of friends since practically in diapers. Although, Sakura could also be a model, she chooses to be a fashion designer in which she thought she would excel best in. For a year now, she is under the wing of Tsunade, the most sought after fashion designer.

"Hmm. Do forget to bring something for me when you get back."

"K"

"See you."

"See you."

The whole afternoon went very smoothly, except for Naruto who cried in relief after hearing her voice. Very dramatic I may add. She called everyone to let them know that she is alive and okay and that no harm has befallen. She was also glad no one pestered her on what she did last night with a certain someone.

Finishing her bath, she sat at the sofa in the living room with a good book to read. In an hour, someone will be coming. She and that certain someone will be discussing some details about their lives and their future. She just hopes it will end well.

ooOOoo

The sound of siren blaring from the t.v can be heard up into the kitchen where the two are discussing their sleeping arrangements.

"You could put this apartment up for rent." He explained the good points of her transferring to his penthouse then him transferring to this small one. "That would be an extra income for you."

"I really don't need money Itachi, that is the least I need right now." She sighed again. By the looks of things, she would be out of her unit tomorrow morning and in into his _humble _adobe located in a very expensive address. The man infront of her really take no for an answer.

"Other girls would just jump at that opportu --"

"I am not like those some other girls." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He didn't mean it that way.

"Okay. Your penthouse then"

_Well, that was fast._

"I'll fetch you tomorrow, --"

"Wait." She held her hand infront of his face.

Silence.

She sighed. "Why are we doing this again?"

_Girls and their mood swings._

* * *

**AN: **You might be wondering about their age right? But first, age difference between Sakura and Itachi? Anyone?

**Thank you's:** SnowWitney1, Metalicneko, Miss Ligenza, Sarah-San2509, Mokulule, Ben's Wife, hakuisagirl, LitoxShorty, XxXxtemariXdeidarxXxX, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, and to those who added me to their favorites and alerts.

You know the drill people: no reviews, no update... hmmm

I love you guys (laughs) I'll try to update on the 13th... maybe the 14th of oct. I'm just trying to finish the chapter I'm working on right now. I really cant get pass chapter 7. Really, really stuck... writer's block i guess. But no worries, i already have an outline for the story up to chapter 16, I just can't get the words to flow.

Make me happy people... haha

xoxo

Reviews are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul.


	4. Domesticate me

Just a thought... what's the point of saying that 'I don't own Naruto' when everyone know that it belongs to Mr. Kishimoto and not me?

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**

_"Itachi." the older Uchiha called him. He has a feeling that he would not like their discussion. "I like to talk to you about something." _

_He would not really like it at all._

_"Father, what would that be?" He settled himself on the chair in front of his father. _

_"Marriage."_

_"Aa" Scratch the 'not like'. Scorn is more like it._

_"As you know, your brother is getting married next week. Lovely lady, by the way. You should meet her." He took a tobacco and lighted it before continuing. "I'll cut to the chase. When will you get tied? I named you heir for the company. I just want to be sure that before I die, you will also have a successor."_

_"I'll name Sasuke's would be son my heir." Itachi answered without a second thought. "The company would still be in the hands of an Uchiha."_

_"Itachi," he looked at his son analytically. He never would understand him. From what he can see and hear, his son can have any woman he wants even with just a snap of a finger but he still chooses to get unattached. He is sure that his son is not gay; there are many rumors that surround him. Actresses, he had affairs with. Models, he had one-night stand with. All of them published greatly in newsprint._

_But he is getting impatient. He is already getting old and he wants to see little Itachis (not just little Itachi but little Itachis) running around inside his house. _

_"I've been thinking. The only way for you to get married is if I forced you into it. And I've decided..."_

_He positively doesn't like the direction this thing is leading to._

_"I'll make Sasuke the successor if you don't do what I want." He said with a tone of finality. _

_"You cannot do that," Itachi calmly objected, "let us not forget that the assets double in the past years because of me. It wouldn't be this big if I didn't work this hard. And you cannot just give it all to Sasuke. You know very well that I'm the more responsible one. Sasuke will just lead this company to bankruptcy."_

_Choosing to ignore what his son said and the truth in his statement, he continued with what he is saying. "My business associate and I talked last Saturday. You know him, Mr. Koshino of the textile company. I've gathered that his daughter has a liking to you. And we've agreed that the two of you should get to know each other." He paused to assess the reaction of his son. Finding nothing on his face, he continued gravely. "The two of you will be wed a month after Sasuke's wedding."_

_Silence._

_He looked at his father for a few second before opening his mouth. "Have you seen his daughter?"_

_"No, but he said she is very beautiful."_

_"Aa" He could blame him; there is no parent that would say that his daughter is ugly. _

_He contemplated on what he was about to ask and decided it would never harm him if he suggested it. "You said we will get married in a month right?" He waited for his answer._

_"Yes."_

_  
"So, if I find a girl I want to marry within a month," he relaxed on the chair he was sitting on. He linked his hands infront of him and continued, "I will not be married to that person and still be heir for Uchiha Group of Companies."_

_"Yes, that would be fair enough." He said. "But there is this thing I want to stipulate."_

_"What is that father?"_

_"I want her to be in an excellent lineage. I don't want her to be just some nobody in God knows where place." He gave him a smile and continued, "Are we agreeing on this?"_

_"Sasuke is marrying 'some nobody in God knows where place.'" He countered._

_"But, he is not the one who is going to own this company after I die." His father replied back. "I want your wife to be the rightful one for that title."_

_"And you think that Ms Koshino is the right one for me?" He asked._

_"Parents know what's best for his child." He answered._

_He really hated his father right now and he really wished that Masami is with him. He knows that she would know what to do. "Just give me a month, and I'll give you yours." He said then stood up. After giving a nod to his father, he headed out of the office. _

_"Remember Itachi," his father said before he got near the door, "a lady worthy for the title of Uchiha wife."_

* * *

**Chapter IV: Domesticate me**

It's been a week since I go married. And I'm still not used to being a 'Mrs. Uchiha', although, we haven't announced it yet to the public. Itachi is being adamant in keeping it a secret, but I want to tell it personally to my friends before we'll go public. I'm just happy that he is letting me adjust for now. He even agreed and gave me time to explain it to my friends. And I'm very ecstatic that the media still have not gotten this very enticing information.

As I said, it's been a week. But I really don't know how to explain everything and I don't know how they will take it. Well, Ino will make a fit after learning it. Naruto, would join her. Hinata will be worried, but she will support me, I sure of that. Temari will think it's funny. Neji, will just pass it of as a moment of insanity. And Shika, will switch to an overprotective brother and grill Itachi even if he is his employer.

And let's not forget Tsunade and Kakashi, I am sure, they won't even let me finish my story and would start hunting down my husband with killing intent.

_My husband. _Funny, I don't feel giddy. Guess I've grown up from my Itachi-marry-me-someday days. But I am glad that there are no awkward moments between us. Its like, were just two friends who shares the same penthouse. And I also think, it helps that Masami is here. She has been nanny turned temporary mother to Itachi and has a knack for making a supposed to be awkward situation to a pleasant one.

"Sakura dear." A late- forty's woman called out for her. "There you are. Feeling bored?" She asked.

"Nope, just thinking about stuff." She gave a heavy sigh and rested her chin on her hands.

"Definitely bored. So, what do you want to do? I've finished with all the cleaning and I got a lot of time in my hands." She said while looking for something inside the cabinet.

"I don't know," Sakura finally muttered, "it's raining outside and we certainly are stuck here." She loved the rain but not this kind. There is just too much violent in this type for her liking. Out of impulse, she said the first thing that came out of her mind. "How bout, you teach me how to cook?"

"Are you sure honey?"

"Itachi might like it." She saw something in Masami's eyes.

"Its funny how I know the right style and color of a dress that would be an absolutely hit to the consumers, but I don't even know how to boil water." She said while giving a lighthearted laugh. "I can't cook even to save my life Masami." She gravely said.

Masami went to the other side of the counter facing her. She gave a reassuring smile and squeeze Sakura's hand. "Nonesense, everyone can cook, it is just a matter of practice." She took out the pans and prepared the things they needed for the cooking 101 she is about to do. "Besides, we have different specialties. You specialize on fashion while I'm in cooking." She added.

"From the looks of what you are doing, I can assume that you are going to teach me." Sakura smiled, excited that she would learn how to cook.

Masami laughed and tried to tease Sakura. "Of course, I'll help you in trying to be a perfect wife for Tachi. Trying to be domesticated, I see."

"No, I-"

"Sakura, admit it already." Masami interjected. "You're in-love with him."

"No, it just that -"

"Okay then," she cut her again, "you're already half in-love with him."

"Masami, you shouldn't be jumpi -"

"As well as Itachi." She smiled knowingly.

"Really, you have to -- beg your pardon? What did you just said?" She asked. She was sure that she heard Masami said Itachi liking her. No, half in-love was the term used. She started to think Masami is demented. She just said Itachi is in-love with her. _Half in-love. _

_If she only knew the reason why Itachi had married me, then she would not be saying those things that she had just uttered. _

"So, are you ready to start?"

ooOOoo

"Well, how is it?" Sakura asked while looking intently at her husband. She had prepared his dinner and is anxious at his reaction. She dismisses the fact that she is worried at what he will say about her cooking, she just wants to know because, well... just because.

Itachi looked at Sakura, confused at why she is like that. "It's okay."

"You sure?" She asked, "You're not gonna complain about it?"

"No," he replied, "is something bothering you Sakura?"

"I just," she looked at something interesting on the floor feeling, "never mind." Sakura gave up the idea in her mind and just let Itachi eat his dinner. She could see from his movements that he is very tired from all the work he did that day. And she would just let him eat in peace.

"She's the one who cooked your food." Masami finally said breaking the silence. She can't believe the two of them. What's so hard in what they are doing? Can't they see that they are perfect for each other?

From the corner of her eye, she can see the reaction of Itachi when he heard it. Loving the reaction of the two, she continued her explanation. "She asked me to teach her how to cook so that she could cook for you." There, a push would definitely make the pace faster for them.

"It's not really like tha-

"I like it." He said. His features softening after learning the reason for her anxious gestures earlier.

"What -

"I liked it that you prepared all of these for me." He said again. Something in his gaze she couldn't understand.

Feeling proud, happy, and a bit embarrassed at the same time, she just blushed furiously at what he said.

_He liked it. Now, what will I cook for him tomorrow?_

See? A little push is no harm at all. They should be very thankful that Masami is there with them.

Everything will be alright.

* * *

**AN: **Right on schedule. Yay! The relationship of the characters will be explained on the next chapter. Make me happy with your reviews, k?

**Thank you's**

**Ita-ta & hakuisagirl:** Ah, my grammar police, wouldn't mind you guys pointing out my mistakes again. Thanks )

**LitoxShorty**: I'm glad that you agreed with me on that thought. And thank you for answering my question... you to **Sarah-San 2509 & TeenageCrisis**

**Ben's Wife: **Thus, the annulment/divorce is out of the question.

**XxXxtemariXdeidarxXxX: **I would be, well, the one who would not wait for the opportunity for me to live with him. I would be the one who will just go and force him... haha... thoughts running from handcuffs and locked room...

**Metalicneko: **I'm so happy that you're a Karin-hater just like me :3

xoxo

Reviews are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul.


	5. I don't want to be widowed!

Naruto is owned by ... (Fill in the blank)

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**

_This girl is funny and cute when drunk._

_"Ino is being motherly again. She said I'm too drunk to go home!" The pinkette exclaimed. Looking directly at the man who is trying to not let her fall off her feet, she pointed her dainty finger right between her eyes, "Do I look like I'm drunk to you?"_

_"Aa"_

_"See?! She is just overreacting!" She raised both of her hands up for emphasis. "Of course, I can go home by myself, I'm already 22! Not some 5 year old kid!" She continued with her ranting while the man holding her listened._

_After talking for a couple of minutes about the stars that she said wasn't stars at all, she fell silent, still in his arms._

_"Itachi?" She sighed._

_She looked at him when he didn't reply. When she saw that his attention is entirely hers, she continued at what she is about to say. "I should be happy that I didn't end up with your lying, cheating, good-for-nothing, younger brother, right? Are all Uchihas like that?" She asked to no one in particular._

_She continued with her rambling, never even bothering that she is also insulting the man who is currently helping her. "I think they all are." She answered to herself. "All of them! People think that they are great and all, but boy, are they wrong! Right?"_

_Silence._

_"Uh-hu, they are bastards, cheaters, liars, corrupts, and dorks, nerds, and, geeks, and they are not good-looking at all, and, and ugly, acne-faced, and, and a man-whore!"_

_Insulting them alright._

_"Aa"_

_"And Karin is the right woman, no, not woman, the right slut for him, and for all of the Uchihas!" She said like it is the most intelligent thing to say. "They are better for each other. They are compatible. They are like peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. They are mac and cheese. They are bacon and eggs." she looked at him again._

_Silence._

_"Aa"_

_"I'm hungry." She finally said._

_"I know." He said. Smirk._

_Green eyes widened. "How did you know?! You read people's minds?!"_

_"Aa" He then decided to drive her home. She is not in the right state to be going alone. _

_Not the right state at all._

_After settling inside his sedan, they headed to where Sakura lived._

_"You know," and so, Sakura started again. "I'm gonna show that Karin that I can find a better man than her Sasuke." She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "No," She shook her head, "I'm gonna have the best, bestest man in the whole wide world! That's gonna make her shut up!"_

_Smiling at the thought she just said, he let her continue with her talking. "I know you will eventually find him."_

_"And I'm gonna love him. And he is also gonna love me. He will not cheat. I will not cheat. I'm gonna be the luckiest woman and he will be the luckiest man. We will be the best couple ever. Everybody will say that we are perfect for each other. We will have the perfect son and daughter. The perfect house. The perfect car. And, and, and we will live happily ever after"_

_Silence._

_Great mind at work people._

_Not to be disturbed._

_"Let's get married." She seriously said, without a trace of her inebriation. _

_"Aa."_

_"No, I really mean it." She glared at him for thinking that she is insane._

_Silence._

_'Marry a girl within a month, and you'll have the corporation and never have to marry the Koshino girl.'_

_"I'm demanding you to marry me." She said giving a heavy accent on the word demanding._

_'A girl worthy of the Uchiha title'_

_"Marry me --"_

_Sakura Uchiha_

_"Now!'_

_The sedan took a turn at the next intersection, heading straight to the airport where Itachi's jet is currently located._

_She will not like this. _

_Maybe she will._

_Well, she did demand it after all. You can never argue with the pink-haired woman known for her vicious temper __plus the fact that she has liberal amounts of alcohol in her system. Yup, you will lose even before the start of the argument. _

_Let us just hope that she will remember it tomorrow._

* * *

**Chapter V: I don't want to be widowed!**

"This has got to be the most boring day ever, yeah." The blonde sighed and looked at his friends who are also in the state as he is. Bored and have nothing to do. "Well then, we can use the time for some bonding moments."

"You said that like we're gay or something." Kisame said to Deidara.

"We could talk about the latest developments in our lives." Tobi suggested ecstatically. Grinning from ear to ear, he started first. "I met this pretty lady."

"Hn."

"Not interested." The blonde retorted.

"Your gay." Kisame stated.

Silence.

"Now what?" Diedara asked. And now, they are back again to their state of boredom.

"Yo Itachi." Kisame said trying to catch his friend's attention. "Dude, something wrong?"

Silence.

Sasori looked at the person beside him deep in thoughts. "Itachi, Kisame is asking you something."

"Aa."

Silence.

"I got married three weeks ago."

Silence.

His friends looked at one another, contemplating on what reaction to show. Never guessing if it is a joke or not, they choose the most neutral one; they blinked at what he just had said.

"To Sakura, on the night of Sasuke's wedding."

Silence.

"Nice try dude, but that is just the lamest joke." Kisame snickered.

"Hey, I'll help you with your jokes if you want. Yeah." Deidara volunteered, feeling very sorry for his friend.

Sasori never bothered making any statement.

Tobi, well, being the usual Tobi, smiled his happy smile to him. "Congratulations!" He shook Itachi's hand vigorously. "I am very happy for you."

"Tobi," Sasori started, "You are going to detached Itachi's arm if you keep on doing that. Go back to your seat." He looked at Itachi then to his ring finger. "You never invited us?"

"Come on! Sasori," the blonde sighed at his _gullible _best friend, "he was just joking."

"I can't believe you fell for -

Itachi raised his hand and showed the ring on his finger. Gold ring, gleaming at them.

"That's just props." Kisame pointed out.

Silence.

A knock on the door was heard. It was opened by a brown-haired girl and peeked inside. Finding the person she was looking for, she entered the room and stood infront of them. All males looked at her.

"Mr. Itachi. Sir, there is someone on the phone looking for you," she said at the man sitting comfortably in the lounge area, "she said she is your wife."

"Aa."

"She is on line two sir."

The raven-haired man stood up and went to his office to answer the call.

Deidara and Kisame looked at his retreating back, "That is also part of the joke."

"Yeah."

ooOOoo

Everyone is well accounted for. Not a single important person is missing. And now, she is ready to say her speech. She just prayed that everyone will take it very well.

"Hi guys!" She started. She saw from the corner of her eye, Neji's finger punching a button. "Ino's on speaker phone?"

He just gave a nodded.

"Ino? Can you hear me?"

"Yes forehead." The girl on the other line said, "Crystal clear."

"So, Sakura?" Tsunade started, giving a worried glance at her. "You want to tell us something?" She had known Sakura like she is her own daughter and she is very sure that something is wrong with her. One cannot blame if she turned into her worried mother mood again. _I'm here for you. Don't worry._

"And from the look of things," Kakashi continued for Tsunade, "this is very important." His book, completely forgotten. He looked carefully at her. As every second ticked by, his mood becomes gloomy. _She is not, by any chance, pregnant is she?_

"Sakura." He called her attention, switching to father mode. He has been Naruto's and Sakura's father since they were ten after both of their parents died in a plane crash. And from the signals Sakura is giving, he can't help but be worried. _Oh dear, I think she is._

"This is a very, very nice apartment." Shikamaru stated trying to lighten the darkening mood of the room courtesy of Kakashi. _Relax Sakura._

"Thanks aniki, but this is not actually mine." She looked at Shikamaru's relaxed features and his encouraging looks before continuing.

_Well, here goes._

"It's actually owned by Itachi." She waited for their reactions.

Blink.

Silence.

Kakashi straightened from his seat. "Are you pregnant?"

_Wow. Talk about straight to the point._

Tension filling the room. All eyes and ears on her.

Waiting.

"No, I am not." She said truthfully then paused for her next statement.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. She could see the stiffness leaving their body. She gave them a moment of peace before dropping the bomb.

_So much for being prepared._ Her little speech, thrown out of the window, bounced a few times on the pavement, rolled to the middle of the road where the tires of those cute cars squashed it flat on the cement.

She looked at everyone around her the give her megawatt smile.

"I am married to him." _There I said it._

Not a second to waste, tension filled the room again.

Suffocating her.

"What do you mea--" Shikamaru asked but was abruptly cut when someone opened the door.

Everyone kept their silence, waiting for the person to get in.

The subject of their topic entered. It was like slow motion for them.

Painstakenly slow.

Itachi closed the door with a soft click. Finally, he turned his back on the door. Walking in a slow pace, he didn't notice the people sitting stiffly on his living room.

"Itachi," someone called out, voice laced with venom, "it's so nice for you to join us." Said person finally looked at his surrounding, he looked at his wife then to the person who called him. Kakashi.

Stare.

Glare.

"Would you please," Tsunade broke the silence, "enlighten us with what Sakura said." _Patience running low._

Itachi looked at his wife and concluded that she already told them the news.

"Yes, we are married."

_Well, there goes the enlightenment._

Silence.

_How to pacify them?_

"We are in-love!"

_Nice try Sakura._

Kakashi and Naruto stood up.

"He did not force me."

Small hushed voices, conversation in the lines of kitchen and knives.

"I swear!"

Bloody murder written on their faces.

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto assured her, "we are gonna take care of this."

She is not feeling assured at all. She looked at Neji for help.

"This is a new suit and I don't want it to be bloody." He looked very amused. "I didn't see or hear anything."

Turned her attention to Temari.

"Me too, rest assured. I will not be a witness." Sakura paled after hearing this.

Tsunade. Killing intent. "I will help clean the room."

"Cleaning is troublesome, but I will also help."

Movements.

They stood up. Kakashi directed his way to the kitchen. Naruto looked for newspaper to be placed on the floor.

Tsunade closed the heavy curtains. The penthouse is located on the top of the building and has a good view of the city, but she thought someone might be spying and would get to see the gruesome murder that is about to happen. _Got to be careful._

"Stop! Sit down! All of you!" She shouted. Unfortunately for her, the shout fell on deaf ears.

Shikamaru and Neji took off there coats.

Let the slaughter begin.

"Itachi?" The petite quiet girl sitting on one corner voiced out. _Not you too Hinata._

Wait. Hold on a second.

Itachi looked at her conveying that she has his attention. "Did you force her?"

Movements stopped. All heads turned to the man.

"No, we decided it together." He looked at his wife who gave an assuring nod to them.

"Are you going to take care of her?" She asked while tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

"Promise that you will never hurt her and make her cry." She continued.

"Promise, I give you my word." He said. He acknowledges everyone before continuing, "You have my permission to do physical harm if I ever did that."

Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru settled on their seats.

Silence.

"Sakura?" Hinata shifted her attention to the pink-haired girl.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Are you sure about this? Are you really happy with this arrangement?"

"I am." She answered. "I would be having a divorce if I'm not."

Hinata looked at her, persuading her to say more.

"I am a big girl. You might think that I'm reckless with what I did. Yes, I admit that it was out of impulse. But, as you can see, I'm really happy right now." She looked at them, letting them see what she is really feeling. "Don't worry, if I'm starting to feel unease with this, I'll tell you guys." She grinned at them. "And if he ever hurt me," she paused for effect and looked at her husband, "you can do all the murderous things that you are thinking awhile ago."

Kakashi and Naruto made their way back to them.

Tsunade opened the drapes, letting the afternoon light inside.

"That settles everything then."

Acceptance filling the room.

_Thanks Hinata._

Tension slowly evaporating.

A woman in her forty's appeared with a smile on her face. "Everyone, if you would kindly follow me, I'll lead you to the dinning table. The food is already prepared and we can all eat. I'm sure that you are all hungry from the event that just happened today."

Savory aroma, little by little filled the room.

Kakashi and Naruto stood up and went to the direction of where the aroma came from, never even bothering to let the woman finish. Others soon followed.

Four were left behind.

"Hinata?" Sakura said looking very thankfully at her. "You're a savior. Thanks"

"No problem." The petite girl squeezed her hand in assurance.

Masami, having found someone who can cooperate with her, smiled knowingly. She then led Hinata to where the others went to, leaving behind the couple.

Sakura looked at her husband and gave him a smile. She then took his outstretched hand, drawing her near him. "Wow, that was stressful. Glad it was over." She tilted her head up since her husband is a good head taller than her even when she is in high heels. "How was your day? Also this bad?" She asked.

Remembering the pain-in-the-ass executives, stressful schedule, stupid friends, and near-death experience with Sakura's family and friends, he just shrugged it all off. Her smile washing away all his tiredness from his body. "Not so bad at all."

ooOOoo

"Hello?!" Ino, completely forgotten by everyone called out from the phone, "excuse me! I'm still here!"

* * *

**AN: **I am not against gays and I am very sorry if anyone out there is offended.

I always liked the thought of Hinata being the composed one. So, I made her like that in this fanfic.

Shikamaru...aniki... Sakura considers Shika as her older brother...

Some of you might be wondering why Tenten is not included, well... I paired Neji to Ino since I promised my friend that I'll pair them together. But no worries, she will still appear in this fic.

I haven't thoroughly explained their relationship. You'll know it throughout the whole story.

You might also be wondering why Sasuke and Karin have not made any appearances; the next chapter will explain it.

**Thank you's:**

**BlackandWhite Masks: **Well, Sasuke is being just your typical Sasuke :)

**Metalicneko: **I'll help you with those killing intentions lol... And I've just realized what your penname means... metallic cat... right? I've been wondering about it for days...

**ArjunaAnja: **Wow... you really did point it all out :p thanks!

**Ben's Wife: **Ah... the parents... well, you'll just see in the following chapters :) Wanna guess?

**Sarah-San 2509: **Thanks! If things are still messed up, I don't mind you guys pointing it out.

**I-Love-Akatsuki: **I also love them... haha

**AlenEm: **Thanks! Here's the update.

**ShyNotScared13: **Amen to that statement 'death to karin'

**SnowWitney1: **And since you said please, here is the update.

**LitoxShorty: **Well, they know what's best... SOMETIMES but not always... :)

**chiharuSAICHI: **You're also a Karin-hater?! Yay!

**lidka haruno: **The person who brought up the topic of honeymoon. Well, it will definitely not happen in their current situation. As you know, their marriage is not because of love... it's out of impulse on Sakura's part and convenience on Itachi's. But, there will be, just in a different circumstance.

And to those who added me on their favorites, a big big thank you!

xoxo

Reviews are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul


	6. One lazy Sunday

I, paper n pen, would like to state that Naruto is owned by...the owner

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**

_"Good afternoon Mr. Deidara," the petite girl seating behind the desk greeted the blonde executive, "what can I do for you sir?"_

_"Is your boss there?" He asked while looking at the door leading to Itachi's office. He was holding a folded newspaper on his left and a frap on his right. Gazing back to the secretary in front of him, he inclined him head a little "I need to talk to him. It is important."_

_"You may go -" _

_"Yo! Dei, have you seen the newspaper?" Kisame asked putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Dude, you won't believe what is written -"_

_Deidara showed the newspaper he was holding, indicating that he also read it. Kisame just gave him a grin and without asking the secretary if his friend is available, he went directly into the office, never even bothering to knock. _

_"We'll just go inside then. Yeah." The blonde gave a small smile to the secretary and trailed behind Kisame. _

_"Dude!" Kisame hollered we he opened the door. Glancing at the occupants in the office and finding that Sasori is also inside, he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. "Glad that you are here Sasori." He gave a nod to the red-head before acknowledging his bestfriend. "So."_

_Itachi, not bothering to look at the person, continued with what he typing on the computer. _

_Deidara seated himself across Sasori, gave him a smile, and put the newspaper on the table. _

_Typing sound_

_"So."_

_Sasori took the newspaper on the table and browsed it for something that might catch his interest. _

_Typing sound._

_Flapping of newspaper._

_"Aren't you gonna tell us something?" Deidara asked the stoic man working behind the computer. _

_"We could wait all day." Kisame said while he pointed his index finger at him and then to Deidara. "You know, you might as well say it now, because I know that you are going to say it eventually." _

_Itachi, never giving them the required attention._

_"Ookaaay." Deidara uttered shaking his head negatively. "When I got here," he started with his tale, "I came across this ordinary looking newspaper. Nothing fancy, just your typical looking newspaper. It is dated today, so I knew that it is current." He peered on the upper left part of the newspaper Sasori was holding to make sure it really is dated today. _

_"It is also not a tabloid, I assure you." Kisame added when Deidara paused. "You might be wondering what is written, right?"_

_"The usual." Deidara continued. "The shaky economy. A few murders here, a few homicides there. Corruption. Corruption. Corruption." He paused to see if he got Itachi's attention. Getting nothing, he continued with his blabber. _

_Typing sound._

_A newspaper being thrown back on the table._

_"Sasori," the blonde said, "help us out here."_

_Sasori just gave his bestfriend a blank look and slouched himself on the seat and stared on the ceiling. _

_"So." Kisame started when he saw that the red-head will not indulge himself in helping them. "But there is this one particular news," he paused as he lean his upper torso forward, his elbows resting on his knees, "that made it to the front page. Right there" he pointed for emphasis, "smack in the middle of the paper. With huge, bold, black letters for the headline and a picture on the left part."_

_"Care to explain it to us?" Deidara asked._

_The door opened and Tobi's head is seen peeking behind it. The three stared at him while Itachi motioned his head granting him to enter. _

_"I finally finished the reports." He smiled while walking towards the table. "I even checked it twice for errors." He proudly said. Itachi took the manila folder from him and scanned the pages inside. _

_Tobi sat himself beside Kisame while waiting for orders from Itachi. Noticing the newspaper on the table, he recalled the gossips he heard from the secretaries. "Half of the female population is in despair," he started, "with you, being unavailable as well as Sasuke, there won't be anymore rich guy for them to be attached with." He grinned at the thought. They are too scared at Sasori and besides, he is also taken. Kisame is a bit unpopular with the female population for his lack of looks. While Deidara, well, at least one is still available in the market. _

_"So, this thing is true then." Deidara finally gave up. "You're already married."_

_"I thought that was just a joke." Kisame muttered at no one in particular._

_"Who would joke about being married?" Sasori said, more like a statement than a question._

_"So? When are you gonna introduce your wife to us?" Kisame asked._

_The intercom beeped, his secretary on the other end. Listening for a couple of second to what she is saying, he then answered to let the person come inside his office._

_Itachi stood up and arranged the papers on the table. The door again opened, revealing a smiling lady behind it._

_"Hey." She greeted. "Ready to go?"_

_Itachi took his briefcase then looked at his stunned friends, Kisame and Deidara. _

_Sasori just stared at his wife._

_"My wife," he looked at his wife then to his friends again "and I would like to treat you guys for lunch today."_

_"Oh."_

_"Let's get going then."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: One lazy Sunday**

"So?"

Sakura asked, looking over Itachi's shoulder to see what he is doing. "Want to do something fun?"

Itachi, seated on the sofa, looked up to his wife, momentarily pausing on what he is typing. Giving just a small shake of his head, he went back to reviewing the datasheets on screen.

Next week will be the quarterly meeting, and all of the executives and major shareholders will be there. With the current unstable economy, they should be prepared to whatever scenarios that may happen.

Sakura went and sat herself beside him. With her elbow resting on his shoulder and her head resting on her hand, she looked at the tables and numbers on the screen. For a couple of minutes, she let him do his thing without bothering him.

_Well, so much for the afternoon bonding thing._

She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a heavy sigh. "Why do you work so much?"

"So that we can have money to spend."

"But, you already have enough money to live until we grow old without you doing any work. You don't need that anymore." She said while pointing at a certain amount on the screen.

"We can be richer if I work." He told her in his monotonous tone.

"But you're not having fun when you do that." She shifted her position, her body facing his side and her feet tucked, Indian style. "You're all work and no play!"

"I'am having fun when doing this." He answered matter-of-factly.

"You know, when you grow old, you're gonna have those heart problems and stuff."

"Heart problems and stuff?"

"There was this study saying that when a person is workaholic, they tend to experience high stress which will eventually lead to high blood pressure, which, may I say, is a risk factor for heart disease and heart attacks."

"Don't worry about me, there are doctors you know."

"Prevention is the key dear Itachi."

Itachi went back with his work. Unfortunately for him, Sakura also continued with her ranting. After a couple of minute, he stopped. He looked at his wife, giving up the idea of finishing the reports.

"You reviewed it three times already."

Stare.

"Please." She gave him a pleading look. "Turn off that laptop, throw those work-related thought out of you handsome-looking head, wear something casual, and we will do something fun."

"Sakura."

"You are a boring person and I am going to change that."

No one would dare insult him. Everyone feared him. Everyone would do anything to please him.

There really are exemptions. In his case, his petite wife. That pink-haired woman looking at him with big green eyes.

He did reviewed it three times. Remembers everything, word for word. Going outside would do no harm.

He gave her a small nod which earned him a big smile.

Really, this girl is easily pleased.

ooOOoo

Kakashi stared at the picture of the three of them. Sakura and Naruto were barely 14 that time when the picture was taken. Sakura was wearing a white shift dress reaching below the knee while Naruto was wearing ordinary jeans, white T-shirt, and a blue and orange jacket. He was in the middle and the two teenagers were on either side of him.

Naruto, for him, is the reckless one. The type who will always get into trouble and will end up in jail. The one who will one day would surprise them with an I'm-gonna-marry-this-girl-because-I-got-her-pregnant statements.

Sakura is the exact opposite of him. She always weighs things before deciding what to do. She never does things out of impulse. She is the one who always lectures them to think things over, analyze the situations, consider the consequences, measure up the risks, and then decide the judgment.

"Kakashi." Tsunade called him out. She is also worried at what Sakura did. But, they can't do anything now. Sakura is sticking very hard at her decision. She won't leave Itachi even if they drag her out of the scumbag's penthouse. But for now, they just have to trust Itachi that he won't hurt their princess.

"I really, really, want to physical damage to that bastard." He muttered. "Sakura, what has gotten into you.?"

"We just have to trust her and be ready to whatever the future will bring to this situation."

"Okay." He gave a resigned sigh. "We'll just be ready for her."

"She is happy with Itachi." She said. "Lets just leave it for now."

ooOOoo

"Look," Neji said, "Sakura is right. She is a big girl and can handle things. Come on, let's give her some slack here."

"That person," the blonde argued, "is just using her. Bastard."

The two Hyuuga's can see that Naruto is seething with anger. Neji looked at Hinata, motioning her to calm his boyfriend. An angry Naruto is equal to trouble. And he didn't want to waste his money just to pay for the damage that might be done on the coffee shop they are at now. Not that Naruto doesn't have any money of his own and cannot pay for the damages.

Hinata took the blonde's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Don't worry Naruto, he won't hurt her. And Sakura won't allow someone to hurt her." She also don't like the thing her friend did, but that doesn't mean she will not support Sakura. She will support her to whatever decision she makes. "And I can see that she is happy."

"At least, there is something gained in this. I thought she would be depressed after the Sasuke-incident." Neji said directed to Naruto.

"Think of it as a blessing in disguise." Her girlfriend told him.

"I guess so." Naruto finally gave up. "For now. But I swear -

"Bruises will not only be the one Itachi will be having. Naruto, you'll have to share. You're not the only one who will need satisfaction. There will be a line." Neji smirked at him.

Naruto grinned back.

Boys. Really. All they could think of is violence. "Let's just hope that it will not go to that. Remember, Sakura will get hurt first before you make Itachi a punching bag. We don't want Sakura to get hurt right?" She reminded them.

The two sobered at the thought. Hinata is right. They shouldn't be thinking about it.

"We'll I got to go the airport and fetch Ino." Neji stood up at and took his wallet out pulling some bills out. Naruto stopped his saying that he will pay for his share.

"Say hi to Ino for me." Naruto said.

"Take care nii-san." Hinata said to Neji's retreating figure.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Nothing very informative for now. There might be some typos and errors. I don't know. I didn't checked this. I know, i know... I should check before posting the update, but I feel like crap. My whole body is aching. I need a massage. I will gladly accept all the violent reactions pertaining to grammars and typos. I know it is my fault.

The title, well, the plot just happened on Sunday. Haha no connection at all.

I just got my laptop now, that's why I'm late with my update. Sorry people.

I can't reply to your reviews and comments, but for the next chapter, I will.

**Thank you's:** Ben's Wife, Metalicneko, Litoxshorty, Mokulule, hakuisagirl, Ita-ta, Miss Ligenza, chiharuSAICHI, Poison Ivy 27, the dot who reviewed, and to those who added me to their favorites.

Reviews are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul


	7. Oh, so they're coming back

Who owns Naruto?

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**

_"Are you sure that it is the right thing to do?"_

_"They will know it eventually. HE will definitely know it."_

_"That is not what I mean." She gave him a look. "I think it's better if you told him personally." She grasped the newspaper on her hand and showed him the front page. "Knowing it through the papers is a bit," she trailed off, thinking of the right word to say, "a bit…not right at all. It would be proper if you said it yourself. You, presenting her. It is the right way to do it." _

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"Yes. It. Does." She said with a hint of irritation. "It just goes to show that she is really the one you like…you love."_

_"Love?"_

_That notion is impossible. HE is impossible._

_"Your father would respect your decision if you presented her yourself." She tried to explain to the stubborn man infront of her. "He would get the idea that you didn't just pick her from somewhere so that you could accomplish your end of the bargain."_

_Silence followed after the statement. Giving a moment for it to sink in and realizing that she was right. But then again, it would not matter now._

_"Itachi."_

_"What's done is done." He finally muttered. He leaned forward on the counter grabbing a grape on the plate. "It's already in prints, as you can see. We cannot do anything about that. And I bet, he already knows about my marriage."_

_She looked at him, trying to assess his mood. "I like her Itachi." She waited for a reaction. "I don't want her to get hurt."_

_Silence again. There is no point in hiding it. What's so hard in admitting the idea of liking a person._

_"I also like her." _

_"Itachi." She said but didn't get to finished what she was about to say._

_"Masami, I won't let anyone hurt her." He stood up, placed his plate on the sink then head out of the kitchen. _

_End of discussion._

_"Even if you're the one who will be doing it?" But the question never reached his ears. _

_Silence is the only one answering the question. _

_"Itachi." _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Oh, so they're coming back.**

"That boy." He muttered while looking impassively on the newspaper. "Idiot. He didn't even bother to break the engagement with the other party."

"Sir?" A waiter hovered at his side. Champagne on his hand.

"Go away." He coldly said with a wave of his hand. "Idiot." He muttered again.

_Damn it. This is clearly not my day._

His mobile phone ringed for the nth time. He already knows who is on the other line. His phone has been ringing since morning and he could tell that the person is pissed off. Pissed off is an understatement.

"Tetsuo."

A lanky man appeared behind waiting for an order to be uttered.

"Prepare the jet. We are going back home."

"Yes sir."

He listened to the footsteps of his secretary, his thoughts drifting to his first born son.

This will be a mess. Everything will be in a huge heap of crap.

_Damn him._

Itachi has always been the perfect one. The perfect Uchiha. What happened now? "Idiot."

ooOOoo

"Sasuke, baby." A naked blonde purred from the bed.

"Come back here." The brunette huskily continued.

"We need you." Another blonde ended.

He looked at them; his eyes traveling at the blonde's pert breast, then to the brunette's flat tummy, and lastly, to the patch of blonde hair at the junction of the other blonde's body. His face devoid of emotion. Dismissing them, he glanced back at the newspaper on his hand.

_Hell. Fuck him._

He glared at the newspaper. Glared at the stoic man on the picture.

_Damn him._

His eyes shifted to the smiling woman beside the man. Her beautiful face is incomparable. Those three sluts would look very plain when lined beside the pinkette princess.

"Sasuke." Again, one of them purred calling him to go back to bed with them.

Trying to be seductive. _Pathetic._

His mind might be disgusted with them but his body thought differently.

_They will not be wasted._ You are not taught to throw away food.

He took his cellphone and texted his secretary to get him and his wife a plane ticket back to Konoha.

_Karin will not like this, our honeymoon cut short._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw that the three girls are having fun with themselves.

_As if Karin matters._

"Ladies," he smirked at them, "I believe you need me."

"Oh Sasuke."

He walked towards them, a seductive smirk appearing on his face.

"I am at your mercy."

ooOOoo

"I have a bad feeling." Masami whispered to herself. She has this nagging feeling since she woke up. It is a bad sign. Everything is. She broke a glass this morning. The weather is not right. Even her horoscope is bad.

Kami-sama. I hate this.

She gave a heavy sigh.

"Masami-san?"

"Hinata-sama?"

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. "You've been down since I've been here this afternoon."

"No, nothings wrong." The old woman replied. She smiled at her, happy that the petite lady is concerned for her. "I guess, I just up from the wrong side of the bed."

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

"Okay then." she gave up with her inquiry. Her attention shifted back to the tabloid she is reading. These tabloid writers are getting crazier as day passed by. Where do they even get these ideas?

"Do you have any news about the newlyweds?" Hinata asked after having fed up with the paper.

"Oh, they are liking each other more and more." The old woman giddily replied.

Hinata gave her a confused looked. "Are we talking about the same newlyweds?"

"Itachi and Sakura?"

How could she forget? Both Uchiha brothers are newlyweds.

She gave Masami an apologetic smile. "I'm talking about Sasuke. Have you heard anything from them? The news about Itachi and Sakura nuptials has been known two days ago. There should be news about the younger Uchiha now."

"No," she shook her head, "Itachi isn't telling me anything. But I know that Sasuke's honeymoon is for two months. It's only been a month. So I guess, they won't be coming back now."

"I have a feeling that they will be coming earlier than expected." She said.

"Why is that Hinata-sama?" She asked so that the lady would continue with what she is saying.

"I just have a feeling."

"Oh well." Masami said, letting go of the issue.

"And more drama." Hinata added to herself. She has been trying to imagine what possible scenarios, be it good or bad, to happen. Imagining more bad than good.

Actually, there isn't anything positive that she has come up with. All of them ending to…

_No. Think positive._

"I beg your pardon ma'am."

"Nothing nothing." She said, her voice indicating to drop the subject.

_Everything will be alright. They are perfect for each other._

She looked at the old lady at her left, preparing their dinner; and thought of her friends, who would always be there for one another, she is sure that all of them would fight for what is right.

_But the days ahead of us would surely be…_

"Dinner is ready." Masami finally said, earning her a loud yahoo's in the living room.

_Just let it go for now. Tonight, just have fun having dinner here in Itachi's penthouse._

* * *

**AN: **Shocks, I can't reply again to your comments. Sorry.

Haha, as you have read from this chapter, Sasuke has fidelity issues.

For those of you who think that Itachi is bad for not breaking the engagement with the Koshino girl... hold your horses and stop those train of thoughts. Explanation will be on chapter 9... wait for it, ok?

No fluffy Itachi-Sakura moments. Sad.

Yes people, they are finally coming back!!!

xoxo

Reviews are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul.


End file.
